One Weird Day
by sora wa kirei a.k.a. KKForeverFan
Summary: Eiji was cold, bored, and he had nothing to do. So what's better than spending one day with your friends on a hot spring? eijiXfuji... NONyaoi...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Eiji was cold, bored, and he had nothing to do. So what's better than spending one day with your friends on a hot spring? eijiXfuji... NON-yaoi...

a/n: hi, minna-san! this is my first POT fic... i hope you like this... i don't know much about the POT characters except my Eiji so pls bear with the story... this story is EijiXFuji but no yaoi, you know? just plain humor... so i hope you'll find my story humorous... hehe... so enough with my drabble... READ ON & ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine... unfortunately.

Chapter 1: Too Many Happenings

It was a bright sunny day.

"Nya, it's too cold!" Kikumaru Eiji wailed as he made his way towards the tennis courts, for once failing to do his trademark acrobatic moves. He noticed some of the Seigaku regulars were practicing, namely, Kaidoh and Kawamura. Wrapping his jacket tighter around himself, he ran over to the benches. "Aren't they cold?" he mumbled to his doubles partner.

Oishi grinned at him. "You know Kaidoh is immune to anything, and Kawamura can't be stopped once he holds a racket."

As if to prove a point, Kawamura began hollering in a loud booming voice. "BURNING! Bring it on, Mamushi!"

Kaidoh narrowed his eyes at his opponent, hissing darkly.

Eiji sighed, looking around. He spotted his favorite first year, none other than the prince of tennis himself, talking to a girl outside the courts. An evil smile crept into his features. "Hoi, hoi! What's Ochibi doing with Sakuno-chan?"

He failed to notice that the tennis prince was holding his racket and was demonstrating his grip to his fan.

Oishi blinked, turning towards his partner, distracted by the snake shot that Kaidoh has just delivered. "You were saying something, Eiji?"

The bouncy redhead just flashed a smile at him, dashing towards his partner-in-crime, Momoshiro, who was currently sprawled across one of the benches, his eyes closed. "Hoi, hoi!"

"Eiji-senpai!" Momoshiro said, surprised and a little annoyed. He was daydreaming about a Burger World when his senior broke into his thoughts.

"Ochibi was talking to a girl!" Kikumaru said in a rush, practically bouncing in excitement. "It was Sakuno-chan, nya! And they were alone too!"

Violet eyes twinkled wickedly. "A girl, huh? Maybe-"

"98.3 percent that Echizen is talking about tennis..." a voice broke in coolly.

"Inui!"

"Senpai! Didn't see you there!" Momo said, annoyed. Were the seniors making it a habit to startle poor little him?

Inui adjusted his glasses, scribbling down on his ever-present notebook. "Unaware of people around him... easily startled..." he muttered to himself.

"I am not!"

"Momo! O-" Eiji started frantically, when he sneezed loudly. "Achoo! Nya! It's too cold!" He shivered again.

"Saa..." a soft quiet voice interrupted."Would you like me to warm you up, Eiji?"

Momo started again, and then cursed viciously. _'They ARE making it a habit!'_

The redhead grinned at him widely, bouncing over to Fuji then patted his shoulder. "No thank you, Fuji. Maybe some other time."

The smiling tennis player gave a rather evil, well, smile. "I shall keep that in mind..."

Inui frowned slightly, taking his pen. "Kikumaru still immune to Fuji... I need more data." he mumbled to himself before walking towards the courts.

"ACHOO! ACHOO NYA!"

Momo looked at him incredulously. What normal person would sneeze with a nya?

"Bless you."

Oishi was there in a flash, instantly worried. Placing a hand on Eiji's forehead, he frowned. "No fever. Are you all right, Eiji?"

Kikumaru nodded, attempting to speak when another bout of sneezes attacked him. "I am fine. Just a little cold."

Oishi, always the worrier, shook his head. "No more practice for you today, Eiji. I don't want you getting sick."

Momo rolled his eyes inwardly. It seems Eiji-senpai already forgot about the latest happening in their Ochibi's love life. Shaking his head, he began daydreaming about burgers again. _'Mmm... cheese...'_

"Nya, Oishi, I don't want to go home!"

"But Eiji-"

"20 laps around the court." a cool voice said icily. The three players turned and saw their infamous captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka, staring at them pointedly.

The tensai pasted a beautiful smile on his face. "Tezuka. It is very cold today, don't you think so?"

The vice-captain nodded vigorously. "Look at Eiji here. He's freezing."

"ACHOO! I am not!"

Tezuka just looked at them again, before he went to meet his other teammates.

Eiji grinned as a very wonderful idea presented itself in his mind. "I know!"

Oishi glanced at him curiously. Kawamura had won, 7-5. "Nani?"

"Let's all go to a hot spring!"

Fuji smiled.

P

O

T

Ryoma shook his head. "Not like that, Ryuzaki." he muttered, holding her hand with his own as he taught her how to grip a racket.

Sakuno blushed prettily, nodding. "H-hai. G-gomen nasai, R-ryoma-kun."

Smirking beneath his cap, he just shook his head. Why was this girl always stuttering anyway? But of course, he wasn't about to complain. He found her stuttering very... endearing.

She knitted her eyebrows in concentration, holding her own racket tightly. "L-like this?"

He sighed. But sometimes, she was just too exasperating. "Mada mada dane." Suddenly, he tensed inwardly. Through the corner of his eye, he could see Kikumaru-senpai looking at him with a wicked grin on his face, then talked excitedly to Momo.

"R-ryoma-kun? D-daijobu ka?"

"Yeah." he grunted. _'I think I don't want to practice anymore.'_

Sakuno looked at where he was glancing at. Tennis court. "Y-you have p-practice, R-ryoma-kun!" She bowed, thanking him profusely. "A-arigato!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Coming?"

She lifted her pretty head up at him, blinking rapidly. "P-pardon?"

He glared at her coldly. He absolutely disliked repeating himself.

She blushed again, her stammering doubled. "H-hai! Gomen nasai!" Bowing her head, she walked after him, desperately avoiding the evil stares Ryoma's fan girls were directing at her.

"Oishi-senpai!" the young tennis player called out. The vice-captain nodded at him in greeting, moving away from the sneezing Eiji. "Ryoma. Sakuno."

"K-konnichiwa, Oishi-senpai."

Oishi grinned at that. "You sound like Ryoma's female counterpart."

She blushed. "S-senpai!"

"Ah! Ochibi!"

Ryoma visibly winced. _'Not Kiku-senpai...'_

Momo bopped Ryoma's head lightly. "Ochibi, why didn't you tell me?"

Ryoma rubbed his head grudgingly. "What?"

"Sakuno-chan here! You know!" the second year nudged him suggestively. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

Ryoma tugged his cap down to hide his smirk. Ryuzaki's face had flamed again. He decided he didn't want to reply to that.

"Ochibi!" a voice yelled.

Ryoma managed to grunt in surprise before a weight slammed into him. "Sempai." Wow. He was getting fast. Last time Kiku-senpai latched on him he didn't even have the time to blink.

"I had a wonderful idea!" the hyperactive senior said, bubbling with excitement.

"I think I don't want to know about it..." Ryoma muttered to himself, making Sakuno giggle softly before she blushed again.

"Everybody! Come here, come here, come here!"

The Seigaku regulars walked over to the group. Kaidoh was hissing, Inui was still taking data from Kawamura, while the latter was still spouting nonsense.

"YEAH! BURNING, BABY, COME ON!"

Eiji looked at the other side of the court. "TEZUKA!" he shouted, waving at the captain energetically. "OVER HERE!"

Momo stared at the redhead thoughtfully. "Hmm... if Tezuka-buchou's fan girls were all like Eiji-senpai..." he trailed off.

All of them, except Fuji, Inui, and Kaidoh, shivered, imagining their unsmiling captain being mauled by a thousand redheads all shouting "Nya!"

They waited as Tezuka walked over to them.

And waited.

And waited.

"Tezuka!" Eiji finally burst out, his tone almost whining. "Hurry up!"

Tezuka shot him a glare, promising a slow painful death. Inui quickly leafed across his notebook. "Eyes narrowed, glasses steely, stiff walk, arms and shoulders tensed, glare directed at Eiji, slow pace..." He lifted his head up, adjusting his glasses. "He wants you to run a hundred laps around the court."

Momo sweatdropped. Inui-sempai has data like that?

When Tezuka finally joined them, Eiji couldn't resist poking his side. "Mou," he complained. "You were taking too long..."

"BURNING!"

Fuji gingerly took the tennis racket from Kawamura's hand, making the sushi man immediately calm down. "You were saying, Eiji?"

The redhead clapped his hands. "I had a wonderful idea!"

"Shoot." Momo muttered.

"Let's go to a hot spring!" he yelled excitedly, looking at his teammates for their agreement.

Silence.

"I agree on Eiji..." Fuji admitted softly.

Ryoma shrugged. "Mada mada dane."

To their surprise, Tezuka spoke albeit coldly. "If I said yes, would you swim a hundred laps in the springs?"

"Waah! Tezuka said yes! Hoi, hoi! Let's go now minna-san! Buchou said yes!"

Oishi shook his head, amused. "I think he didn't catch the last part, Tezuka."

"I think there's no harm in going..." Fuji added cheerfully, flashing all of them a slow smile. "So let's go!"

They nodded.

There was no way they were going to say no when Fuji had that particular sadistic look in his eyes.

P

O

T

Ryoma tugged his cap down over his face, annoyed. How on earth did he end up in this bus ride anyway?

Oh yeah.

_'Damn Fuji-senpai and his sadism. Damn Kiku-senpai for forcing me. Damn Inui-senpai for threatening me. He said he will sell my data- MY data- to the other schools! And...'_

He shook his head forcefully, making Momo-senpai look at him weirdly. _'Not going to think about it...'_

"R-ryoma-kun, d-daijobu?" a soft voice asked softly.

There. That's it.

_'Ryuzaki and her smile. Damn it.'_ Looking at her worried face at the corner of his eye, he sighed inwardly in defeat. "Mada mada dane."

She smiled shyly at him then tapped the shoulder of the person in the seat in front of her. "S-senpai," she started.

Dark hazel eyes stared her down.

Sakuno gasped in surprise, unconsciously inching closer to Ryoma. "T-tezuka-senpai! G-gomen nasai!"

All the regulars quickly looked at the captain and their Ochibi's 'girlfriend.' Inui took out his pen and notebook. "Ii data..."

"What is it, Ryuzaki-san?"

They blinked.

"Nya? What happened?"

Ryoma hid a smirk, nudging his companion lightly. "Hey. Buchou's asking you."

She gulped, looking around desperately at the faces around her. There were encouraging ones, like Oishi-senpai's and Fuji-senpai's, gleeful ones like Eiji-senpai's and Momo-senpai's, and plain mean ones, like Kaidoh-senpai.

Well, Kaidoh looks mean all the time anyway.

Ryoma nudged her again. "Ryuzaki."

"H-hai!" She took a deep breath. "A-are w-we near the h-hot springs now?" she stammered nervously.

A very pregnant silence.

"Iie." Tezuka replied finally. "You should sleep." he added quietly.

They gaped openly. Momo's jaw dropped to the floor while Eiji was so paralyzed you'd think he couldn't do his "acrobatic tennis" anymore.

She could only nod in surprise.

To their further astonishment, he directed his piercing gaze to the tennis prince. "Make Ryuzaki-san comfortable."

THUD!

Eiji had fainted.

THUD!

Momo banged his head on the window.

PAK!

The others began slapping themselves to see if this was real.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

Tezuka didn't even bat an eyelash.

The youngest Seigaku regular cursed inwardly. _'Not Tezuka-buchou too!'_ A little grudgingly, he scooped the numb Ryuzaki and placed her gently on his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. "Happy?"

They could hear the furious scratching of notes in the background.

CLICK!

CLICK!

Ryoma whipped his head around. Fuji-senpai was taking pictures of him- and Ryuzaki. In that position too!

The tennis genius smiled gaily at him. "Blackmail material, Ryoma."

Kaidoh glanced at Ryoma, and then hissed again. "Fsh..."

Kawamura smiled, and then returned to looking outside.

Tezuka just sat back down in his seats, ignoring the stares his teammates kept shooting at him.

"Eiji! Eiji! Wake up!" Oishi said, slapping the redhead's cheek lightly. "You need to see this!"

"Nya..." Eiji muttered groggily. "Toothpaste..." Unexpectedly, he pulled toothpaste and a toothbrush from his pocket, and then began brushing his teeth. "... oishii..."

The vice-captain just sighed, and then returned to his seat. "You people are making me old..." He shot a reproving glance at Tezuka who merely looked away.

Meanwhile, Sakuno was so tense that Ryoma found it hard to relax. "Hey, Ryuzaki."

She stiffened even more. He was practically breathing down her ear! "Gomen nasai." She didn't even realize she didn't stutter!

She heard an intake of breath, and she could hear the smirk in his voice when he spoke.

"Maybe I should you hold more often..." he said softly."You sorta annoy me when you stutter, Ryuzaki..."

_'I should really feel insulted._' was her first thought. _'He wants to hold me! OMG!_' was the next her mind processed, but it took long several moments before it sunk in.

Tucking her head under his chin, Ryoma decided that, just this once, he would take this opportunity and bask in her presence. Of course, it had nothing to do with the fact that he liked Ryuzaki.

Oh no. Not at all.

It was an order from his captain. An order. He always follows orders.

_'Yeah right, Echizen.'_ his mind supplied sarcastically. _'Maybe if you think more like that, it'll finally sink in.'_

P

O

T

a/n: so, did ya like that? originally, this wasn't supposed to be a ryomaXsakuno fic- or chappie, for that matter... i guess i was just used to M/F fluff so i can't help but slip them in... oh, i'm hopeless... but the real action comes in the next chappies... i'm planning to make this a three-chapter fic so pls bear with me until then... this was really a one-shot but i don't want you people scrolling down and down and down so, that!

by the way, the regulars are in some sort of small bus, y'know? ryoma, sakuno, and momo are in the seats at the back so... plz review this chappie, coz i won't know if i'm any good! thanks, anyway! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Eiji was cold, bored, and he had nothing to do. So what's better than spending one day with your friends on a hot spring? eijiXfuji... NON-yaoi...

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine... unfortunately.

Chapter 2: Phone Calls

RING! RING!

Eiji awoke to something ringing noisily. Rubbing his sore head gingerly, he looked around. "Where's that noise coming from?"

He spotted Fuji pointing to Tezuka.

Grinning mischievously, he leaped up, and then bounced over to their captain. "Buchou! Who's that?" Without waiting for an answer, he snatched the cell phone from Tezuka's hand.

"Nice model..." he muttered, bringing the phone near his ear."Hoi, hoi! Who is this?" Of course, it was rude- Tezuka's glare was practically melting the redhead alive- but Eiji wasn't known for his manners anyway.

"Tezuka?" a feminine voice asked, surprised, from the other line.

Eiji almost threw the phone away in horror. It was a girl! "Nya! Buchou! It's a girl!" he cried out in terror, throwing the phone to Oishi, who threw it to Inui, who threw it to Kaidoh, who threw it Kawamura, who threw it to the still-dreaming Momo, who just threw it somewhere. Fortunately, Fuji caught it. Ryoma pointed to the sleeping Sakuno in his arms, so Fuji handed it to the stoic captain delicately.

"All safe." the tensai announced cheerfully.

Tezuka, whose eye was twitching very very slightly, just nodded to Fuji.

Eiji was horrified. How could some girl know about their buchou's number? His cell phone was the most guarded among them to protect his privacy from the weird girls who always chased after him. If they could manage to break into Inui's security like that...

He gasped in utter despair, falling dramatically to his knees. "NOOOOOO!"

The rest of them seemed to know what he was thinking, and they all took their own cell phones from their pocket.

No calls.

No messages.

All of them sighed in relief.

Nothing.

Nil.

Zero.

"Thank toothpaste..." Eiji exclaimed, wiping his cold clammy hands in his pants. For a while there, he thought their phones were gonna die due to data overload.

Inui was skimming through his notebook determinedly. How could that girl break through his very much high defenses like that? "There is zero percent that someone could do that." he said thoughtfully. "Another zero percent that someone stole my notebook... then that means..."

Tezuka glared at all of them.

Oishi started. "It can't be..."

Kawamura blinked repeatedly. "Buchou has..."

Kaidoh hissed. "Fsh..."

"Mada mada dane?"

Momo's jaw dropped for the second time. "Masaka..."

Inui's pen almost snapped in half from the way he was holding it tightly. "There is a 10 percent probability that he can hide something like this from me... but there is a big chance that..."

Eiji clutched his red hair in shock. "Buchou... buchou... you... you..."

Fuji opened his eyes in surprise. "Saa..."

Tezuka looked daggers at all of them, and they winced. "I know it's a girl." he said icily to Eiji. "She's my girlfriend."

All they could do was to stare.

Turning away from his exasperating teammates, he brought his phone to his ear. "Keiko, what's wrong?"

Fuji, who was nearest to the captain, craned his head to hear what the girl replied. Even the sharp look that Tezuka shot him didn't stop him from eavesdropping. "Saa..."

"I will." Tezuka finally said, then hung up.

Eight faces looked at him expectantly, not excluding Kaidoh. Hey! This was big news!

"I shall be leaving." he said shortly, taking his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"NYA!" Eiji yelled, coming back to his self. "BUT BUCHOU! HOT SPRINGS!"

"Maybe next time, Eiji." Tezuka said stonily. "Sorry." he added as an afterthought.

But he didn't sound the least bit apologetic.

Their small bus stopped. Eiji was clutching the hem of Tezuka's jeans desperately. "Nya! But what's her name?"

Tezuka stilled, his form a breath away from the door. You could almost see an internal battle going on inside him- the urge to kill Eiji NOW warring with the desire to torture him first before killing him.

Slowly.

"Keiko Ana."

BANG!

Eiji blinked. "Keiko Ana? That's her name?" Sighing, he sat back down beside Oishi. "It's boring without Buchou..."

Ryoma smirked. Buchou has a girlfriend, huh? Maybe he should also...

RING! RING!

All of them started, quickly getting their phones again. Blank screens stared back at them.

RING! RING!

Ryoma blinked, feeling something vibrating near his thigh.

RING! RING!

Looking down, he saw Sakuno's phone peeking out from her pocket.

RING! RING!

Looking up, he saw his senpais' eager faces. He looked down again.

RING! RING!

"Saa..." Fuji started softly. "Won't you get it, Ryoma? You don't want Sakuno-chan waking up, do you?"

RING! RING!

The tennis prince glared at him, then took the phone from Ryuzaki's pocket carefully.

RING-

"Hello."

"Hello, uh, Sakuno-chan?" a confused feminine voice said at the other line.

Ryoma cursed inwardly. It was the loud girl Ryuzaki always brings with her. "Mada mada dane."

Pause.

"RYOMA-SAMA!" Tomoka shrieked. How on earth could Sakuno be with her Ryoma-sama!

"Ryuzaki is sleeping." he said flatly.

Momo whistled. "In his lap!" he shouted gleefully. Eiji shouted "YES, NYA!" in the background.

"Oh. My. S-sakuno i-is s-sleeping in your l-lap!" she practically shrieked in his ear.

Ryoma resisted the urge to throw away the damn phone away from him. It was Ryuzaki's phone after all, and making her angry with him was not on his list.

"What do you want?" he said quietly.

"Uh... um... I wanted to ask Sakuno-chan if she could go to..."

Ryoma didn't hear the rest of what she said, because the girl in his arms had just nuzzled her head on his shoulder. 'This is bad.'

"... of my brothers."

"She won't be going." he muttered abruptly.

"She- what?"

"I said," he repeated. "Ryuzaki won't be going."

Eiji and Momo looked at each other. The others had lost interest earlier on. "She won't?"

"Naze?"

Ryoma snarled inwardly. Wasn't it obvious? Girls. "Mada mada dane."

She was persistent. "Naze, Ryoma-sama?"

"Because I said so." was his reply, before he hung up.

"Because I said so?" Momoshiro mimicked. "That's all? No 'because I want her to stay'?"

Eiji nodded energetically. "Hoi, hoi, nya! No 'because Sakuno-chan is with me'?"

Ryoma just tugged his cap down. "Mada mada dane."

Momo sighed, scratching his head. "Not very satisfying answer, right, Eiji-senpai?"

"Hai! Hai! We need some answers, Ochibi!"

"Mada mada dane."

"We need to torture Ochibi!" Eiji yelled, doing a cartwheel.

The sadistic Fuji grinned, lifting his camera, obviously for blackmailing. "I agree."

Inui looked at Eiji. "I have my latest concoction, Eiji." he said, taking a bottle with clear liquid from his bag.

The redhead shrank away in horror. "W-what's that!"

"It's called Inui's Cold Water Special v. 15."

"Cold water?" he asked doubtfully. "What's the catch?"

"Saa... I fainted when I drank it the first time." Fuji supplied helpfully. "It was quite bitter, and I thought I tasted tentacles."

"T-tentacles?"

Inui adjusted his glasses, holding out the bottle. "But I have worked on it. There is only a 15 percent chance that Fuji will faint this time. I am sure Echizen can drink this."

"No way." Ryoma said quickly. The last time he drank Inui's juice, which was dark green in color, he couldn't even walk straight.

Momo and Eiji sprouted identical evil grins. Fuji? His smile was different. His face was the epitome of calmness that it was almost hideous to look at.

Taking the bottle from Inui's hands with utmost care, Eiji neared Ryoma. "What do you feel for Sakuno-chan?"

"..."

"Do you like her?"

"..."

"Do you-"

RING! RING!

Ryoma quickly took his phone. "Hey."

"Ryoma-chan!" his cousin's voice, Nanako, sounded panicky in his ears. "Ryoma-chan!"

"Don't call me -chan..." he muttered, but he was terribly relieved. "What's wrong?"

"Karupin!"

He sat up, waking the girl in his arms. "Sorry." he whispered to the disoriented Sakuno. "What's wrong with Karupin!"

Karupin?

Eiji looked at Momo. "Karupin nya?"

"His cat." Momo replied.

"Yes!" Nanako said. "He's missing again!"

Ryoma nodded. "Don't worry. I'll look for him."

"R-ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked softly, moving away from his lap so he could stand.

Like Tezuka, he took his bag then slung it over his shoulder. He looked around. "Where's yours?"

She blinked. "M-my what?"

He spotted her small bag at the space under her seat. Taking it, he then pulled her to her feet. "Let's go."

"NYA!" Eiji shouted frantically, pulling Sakuno to his side. "If you're going, Ochibi, you can't drag Sakuno-chan with you!"

She blushed. Ooh boy... "E-eiji-senpai..." she choked out, her face practically pressed against his chest.

Ryoma saw red.

"Oops!" Eiji exclaimed, releasing the blushing first year. He looked at Ryoma, and winced. "Won't happen again!"

Ryoma calmly took out his tennis racket and his own tennis ball. Then, he pulled Sakuno to his side. "We shall be going, Eiji-senpai."

Eiji shivered inwardly. Ochibi's angry side was even freakier than that of Fuji's. "Nya! All right!" _'I don't want to be at the receiving end of Ochibi's twist serve...'_

So he let them go.

Sakuno bowed. "G-gomen nasai, senpai." Then they left.

Eiji slumped back down on his seat. "Everybody's leaving..."

Oishi patted his back comfortingly. "Don't worry, Eiji. I'm sure none of us will leave anymore."

RING! RING!

"Hello?"

They craned their necks to see Kawamura talking to someone on the phone.

"You're leaving dad? Uh-hai... hai. Bye." Takashi stood up, then walked shyly towards Eiji. "Sorry, Eiji, but my dad needs me at our sushi house. I have to go."

"NYA!" Eiji sighed dejectedly. "Okie... bye-bye..."

"There are still more of us here, Eiji. It's alright." Oishi started.

RING! RING!

"Sadaharu Inui speaking."

Pause.

"What? They have a match? A surprise?"

Eiji looked pleadingly at Inui. The latter looked away quickly. "All right. Thanks."

"You aren't going too right?"

Inui shrugged. "Fudomine and Yamabuki are having a surprise practice match. I need to collect more data."

"B-but! Are you sure? You don't even know if there's really a match!"

Adjusting his glasses, he looked down at the pleading Eiji. "The odds that my contacts are lying… 1 percent."

"It's still one nya!"

Inui stopped the bus, and quickly went on his way, muttering, "I need another notebook..."

Eiji moaned in despair. "This is not happening!"

"There's still Fuji, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, and me, Eiji... so don't worry."

He sighed. "I'm always sighing... but Oishi's right! Hoi, hoi, Mo-" he stopped. "Momo?"

Kaidoh hissed at the lanky second year.

Momo snarled, taking his racket from his bag. "You are challenging me, Mamushi! How dare you insult An-chan like that!"

Eiji raised an eyebrow. "An-chan?"

"Bring it on."

Pointing his racket at Kaidoh's face, he huffed. "If I win, which is obviously the truth, you will treat me to burgers for the next three weeks!"

"If I win, fsh, you will drink Inui-senpai's juice everyday, fsh..."

The interested onlooker cringed. " I don't want to fight Kaidoh... he's too brutal..."

Momo took a step back, then took a deep breath. "Fine. Let's do this, Mamushi!" Glaring at his co-sophomore, he attempted to storm past the redhead.

"Hoi, hoi! Where are you going?"

"Didn't you hear us, Eiji-senpai? We're going to finish this with tennis!"

"B-but-"

"Bye, Eiji-senpai!"

"Fsh..."

BANG!

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Eiji screamed, jumping around wildly. "What happened to my wonderful idea! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Spotting Oishi, he then knelt in front of the surprised vice-captain. "Oishi! You won't leave?"

Fuji, hearing him, smiled. "Saa... do not worry, Eiji. I won't leave."

Nodding distractedly, Eiji again turned to Oishi. "You aren't, right?"

Oishi patted Eiji's shoulder comfortingly. "Of course I won't Eiji. Calm-"

RING! RING!

"Wait a second." Oishi answered his phone. "Hello?"

Eiji panicked. This can't be happening... Oishi said he won't leave right? He promised, right?

"But Mom... Eiji- you know I can't-"

Eiji tugged on his shirt. "O-oishi..."

Oishi smiled reassuringly at him for a moment, then frowned at the phone. "Mom, maybe I could- Mom! She hung up."

"Oishi?"

He sighed wearily. "Sorry, Eiji. But I guess I have to go as well..."

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Oishi, not you too!" Eiji wrapped his arms around Oishi's ankles frantically. "Oishi can't go! Eiji needs Oishi!"

Fuji shook his head, disentangling Eiji from Oishi. "You better go now, Oishi. You know I can't restrain Eiji for long..."

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Eiji yelled, kicking his feet like a child. "Let go of me, Fuji! Let go of me!"

"Sorry, Eiji." Oishi muttered, before leaving quickly.

"OISHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Fuji finally let go of the shouting redhead. "Eiji. I'm still here you know."

Eiji sniffed. "I know... but Oishi..."

"It's just a day. And you know Oishi won't leave you unless it's very important." the tensai reasoned cheerfully.

Eiji looked at his companion weirdly. _'Nya?'_ "At least Fuji's here..." Smiling again, he bounced around, then finally sat next to Fuji. "So I guess it's just you and me here..."

Fuji nodded slowly. "Hai. Just you and me."

P

O

T

Later that day...

Oishi frowned, looking around. "Hmm... I wonder what's happening to Eiji and Fuji..." His wandering gaze caught someone familiar walking towards him. He squinted his eyes. _'Too bad I don't have Eiji's gift... squinting is hard...'_ "Tezuka?"

The stoic captain noticed him, and then walked over. "Oishi. Why are you here?"

Oishi shrugged. "Something came up."

"I see. Then-"

"Tezuka!" a voice called out. "Oishi!"

It was Kawamura.

Tezuka looked at him. "Takashi, why are you here?"

The sushi man shrugged. "Something came up."

"Then-"

"Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki." they heard a voice say.

"B-but Ryoma-kun-"

The first year couple finally noticed the trio. "Buchou!" Ryoma blinked. "Takashi-senpai? Oishi-senpai? Why are you here?"

Sakuno appeared behind Ryoma, carrying a big fluffy cat which resembled a raccoon. She started. Oishi-senpai wasn't with Eiji-senpai.

The two seniors shrugged. "Something came up."

Tezuka took one look at Ryoma and Sakuno, and then he looked away.

"Draw... when taken by surprise, the chances that Fudomine will win is decreased by 10 percent…"

"Inui-senpai!" Sakuno said in surprise.

The data man stopped from writing into his notebook, noticing the clustered regulars. He blinked (though you couldn't tell). "What happened?"

"Fsh..."

"Hey, Echizen!"

"Kaidoh! Momoshiro!"

Tezuka looked at the faces around him. "If all of us are here..."

Oishi sighed. "I hate to leave Eiji with Fuji, but it can't be helped..."

Inui quickly scanned his data. "Kikumaru Eiji... together with Syusuke Fuji..." he muttered."... will result to..." He blinked again. "I hate to break this to you Oishi but..."

Oishi glanced at him curiously. "But what? Fuji couldn't do much harm to Eiji, right?"

Inui whispered something to all of them.

"NANI!"

P

O

T

Meanwhile, somewhere in the hot springs...

"Fuji, I don't think that is a good idea..." Eiji stammered, backing away from Fuji.

"Saa, Eiji, this is just some scrub... I promise it will feel good..."

Eiji was horrified. Fuji can't wash his back! Anybody, even Ochibi, can do it, but not Fuji! "Nya... no thank you..."

Fuji smiled wider, and the redhead knew he was doomed. Grasping Eiji's arm in a vice like grip, he pulled him closer. "Now, now, Eiji... I won't hurt you..."

Eiji whimpered slightly, looking up to the heavens for help. 'I wish Oishi was here...' was his last thought before...

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And then everything went downhill from there.

P

O

T

a/n: nya... so, did you, my lovable viewers like it? i hope so, coz i put a lot of hard work into that... in case you're wondering, 'Keiko Ana' was just some fictional character that i have made... i mean, it's nice to see tezuka settle down right? anyway, there's a slight hint of light eijiXoishi here but it's no big deal anyway! so pls review! there's only one more chappie left to upload so pls pls review! thanks! c;


End file.
